


Untitled

by BBunni



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, daddy!Thorin, domestic feels, mischevious Fili and Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Thorin gets a makeover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepirateninjasofdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirateninjasofdeath/gifts).



> Un-betaed... possible typos, wrote it on my phone!

You had left for just a moment, down to the market to buy a few odds and ends. Of course you could've sent down a servant, one of the perks of being married to the king. But it never really felt right to you, afterall it didn't take long to do a few errands. You'd left your children, your rambunctious twins, with Fili and Kili. You took a deep breath as you nodded to the guard outside your quarters.

"They haven't torn the place apart have th..." your voice trails off. The sight within is not at all what you expected. 

Thorin turns to greet you, much to the dismay of your daughters. And your nephews as well.

"Papa! Ye made us mess up!" She holds a tube of lipstick in her hands. Her lips pouty and brows furrowed. Your other daughter simply glowers, throwing her head back just as Thorin does.

Fili and Kili chortle togethr, "You should be ashamed uncle! And after all our hard work!"

You feel your lips twitch in mirth. Before you sits your husband, looking the perfect lass. His dark locks are pulled into lopsided pig tails adorned with bows. The pink and blue ribbon he had given to the girls last week. His cheeks are painted merrily and his ice blue eyes circled by a dark powder. He sends a harsh glare to Fili and Kili.

"Papa! Hold still..."

"I am sorry, sweetling," his voice is soft. Though tinged with annoyance.

You collapse into a fit of giggles.


End file.
